


She Who Watches

by frostykate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, but I thought I’d put them in the tags anyway, most of these characters are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykate/pseuds/frostykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varda is the all-seeing. Sometimes she wishes she could just stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Watches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts), [AnguaLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguaLupin/gifts).



> first ever work in the Tolkien fandom, despite the fact that I taught myself how to read on his books. but you have to start somewhere, right?

Varda sees all.

At first it was her beloved friends, in the light of the Lamps. Then her stars, lovingly shaped into constellations. Then came Melkor’s betrayal. She still feels a pang, remembering him.  _Such glorious power, used with such cruelty…_

She sees Telperion and Laurelin. She sees the creation of Silmarils, and she hallows them, knowing that there are many pairs of hands that would do terrible things to get them. They get stolen anyway. She sees Fëanor’s foolish oath, sees the kinslayings, sees his sons die in vain, relentlessly pursuing Morgoth and the stolen gems.

She sees ages of wars, of tears, and she wishes she could offer comfort. She leaves that to Nienna, whose pity at least inspires hope.

She sees Númenor fall into the depths of the sea, and wonders when Mairon, the most skilled of Aulë’s smiths, became so corrupted.

One of the Silmarils is set into the heavens, and she loves it and loathes it equally. It becomes a star, and at last is kept safe. The second one falls into the earth, along with an Elf with hair like flame. The third one is cast into the sea, and his bearer nearly goes mad with grief and pain.

She is tired. Tired of the strife, of the blood spilled by Elves and Men alike. She is so tired, and yet she cannot stop looking. She avoids Manwë, because she could not bear to hear the cries as well.

And then… in the deepest darkness, so close to Sauron’s stronghold, a familiar light shines over the desolation. She sees two small figures,  _Hobbits_ , fearless, in the enemy’s lair. The light which Eärendil bore, scaring the foe away. For the first time in an Age, the essence of a Silmaril is in good hands.

Varda smiles. And closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> full blame for this lies on Sath, Nisie, and Juliette. because there’s not enough action concerning the women of Arda. also this was written at 3am.


End file.
